Thought I Might Get One More Chance
by PezKilla
Summary: Olivia thinks her life is over when her family is killed in a fire started by Nightworld. But as she joins Daybreak she realises more than one thing.


Author's note: Yo, this is my first Nightworld fanfic so if it's a little naff you'd better let me know. I will write more to this whether y'all like it or not but if you do like it or don't review and lemme know, cos it's never gonna be as good as L.J. Smith's but well it's mine not hers.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Olivia, Selby, Anton and Olan. NightWorld, Circle DayBreak and other characters mentioned in the Nightworld books belong to LJ Smith not I. SO DON'T SUE!! HAH!  
  
If you'd like to email me to tell me just how crap/good I am please do so to sandwhedchez@hotmail.com. Thank you and Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Olivia sat down and sighed. Everything she had in life was gone. Gone in the fire that had ravished her home and her family. That had ravished her memory. A tear escaped from under one closed lid. She opened her eyes and rubbed at them, trying to erase the sight from her mind, wondering why the fire burned blue.  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Thierry Descourdes sat in his office puzzling over the information he held in his hands. Another victim. Another person for Circle Daybreak to piece back together.  
  
He rubbed a hand over the bridge of his nose and called out to the person who was knocking so fervently on his door.  
  
The 'person' turned out to be a very beautiful young vampire named Poppy. Her elfin look kept everyone misconceived that she could life a truck with one hand.  
  
"Yes Poppy?"  
  
The girl came into the room a frown marring her features.  
  
"Thierry, I've been thinking about the new girl."  
  
Thierry smiled. "Poppy, she isn't even here yet."  
  
Poppy frowned again. "Yes I know that, but does she, know, about us I mean?" Poppy stumbled over the words that she was trying to express, remembering the first time she had heard that her soul mate was in fact a vampire.  
  
Thierry nodded, pleased about Poppy's sensitivity. "I understand, what you're trying to say but don't worry, her family were lost 'shifters, she's the only one not to have manifested any ability to shapeshift."  
  
It was Poppy's turn to nod. "So she's human." After a pause she looked at Thierry. "What animal were they?"  
  
"Panther, like Keller."  
  
"Do you think…"  
  
Thierry held up a hand to stop Poppy finishing. "No Poppy. I don't."  
  
Poppy nodded again and turned to go. Thierry smiled and looked down at his file again before he noticed that Poppy had not left.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"One more question. Has she found her soul mate yet?" She asked without waiting for permission.  
  
"No Poppy."  
  
"Oh ok. Well see you later then." And with that she had let the door slip closed behind her and had disappeared.  
  
Thierry smiled the corners of his mouth lifting, a glint showing in his eyes./this girl will fit in here/  
  
With that he put away his folder and went to join his own Soul mate.  
  
Olivia watched the dark limo pull up outside the door of the foster home she was staying in. A tall man with orange hair had told her that Thierry Descourdes himself was moving her to the Mansion and that she ought to feel privileged. Normally a statement like that would have rankled her but, the tone in which he said made him seem envious of her.  
  
She picked up her bag and put her jacket on, pleased to be leaving. The family had been nice to her, but their eyes held to many questions. Also a family full of witches they had been trying to make her happier by planting little gems and spells around her. She appreciated the attempt, but would rather just try and get over the incident on her own.  
  
Olivia's family had been shape shifters. Panthers. But Olivia? She had been the only one in her family not to show any sign of being able to shift. She didn't mind that much, but sometimes she had felt envy at watching her mother and father shift so that they could go out to hunt.  
  
She checked her self. /That is what killed them remember?/  
  
Walking down the stairs she saw the tall man with the orange hair again, a short woman of about Olivia's age with eyes just a little to silver to be grey and another man, not quite as tall as the other one with a shock of mahogany hair spiked up away from his head and piercing green eyes. He, Olivia could tell, was a vampire.  
  
She stepped down the last step and was enveloped in a hug from Mrs Vilner, the foster witch. Olivia smiled her thanks and then walked over to the three impressive figures standing just in front of the door.  
  
The woman stepped forwards and held out her hand and smile.  
  
"Hey Olivia, I'm Selby, that's Olan and that's Anton." She motioned to the men next to her. She looked up at orange hair and smiled.  
  
"Hello Olan."  
  
"Hello Olivia. I told you I'd see you again."  
  
Olivia nodded and looked at Selby and Anton. "Hello. I'm pleased to meet you." She shook Selby's hand and held her hand out to Anton and looked up at him. He looked down at it and then back at her and sneered.  
  
Olivia jerked her hand back quickly as if his sight had burnt it. She missed the look Olan and Selby shot at him as she rubbed her hand and looked down at her sketchers.  
  
"Well." Selby blustered. "We'd better get going. We're going to take you back to the Mansion now and you can meet everyone there."  
  
Olan took her bags and Olivia pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders as she received one last hug from the Vilner family and followed Selby out of the door, aware that Anton was walking behind her, intensely aware that his eyes were boring holes into her back.  
  
  
  
Anton sat back in his seat, stretching out his long jean clad legs. He rubbed his eyes well aware the girl was avoiding him. He hadn't meant to snub her back in the house, he was just getting used to being on the same level as humans. He looked over her again. Black hair flowed down her back to her waist, the glossy look broken intermittently by the thin braids that danced through her hair from her scalp. Eyes that could be the colour of honey or Yellowstone gazed out of the one-way windows and her full lips were pursed in an expression of concentration that matched the lines swimming across her smooth brow.  
  
But what bothered Anton the most was the sense of power he felt coming from her. This girl was most definitely a shape shifter.  
  
But it seemed that nobody had thought to let her know. 


End file.
